


[SpaPort]the Merman

by armyandcounty



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28814709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armyandcounty/pseuds/armyandcounty
Summary: 船长西X人鱼葡🚗本文设定是人鱼的生殖器官很小
Relationships: Spain/Portugal
Kudos: 4





	[SpaPort]the Merman

**Author's Note:**

> 船长西X人鱼葡  
> 🚗  
> 本文设定是人鱼的生殖器官很小

无人的舱室里，安东尼奥紧紧关闭好门窗，回过头来望着安静地坐在床榻上的佩德罗。

佩德罗还在低头凝视着自己腰腹上的绷带。其实伤患处早就完好了，但他不想拆开——在船上一众身着花里胡哨衣服的人类之间，佩德罗总觉得自己应当包些什么东西遮挡一下自己光裸的胸脯和腹部。

“谢谢你。”

佩德罗垂着眼帘，颤动着眼睫向安东尼奥道谢。后者走到床头，紧挨着坐在人鱼身边，撩起他一头卷曲漂亮的棕发。

“你真漂亮，佩德罗，”安东尼奥呆愣着，不由自主地把脸颊凑近人鱼脑袋，紧紧盯着他海绿色的眼眸，有些陶醉了。

“……”

佩德罗不知道怎样回应他的赞美，只是有些不好意思地偏过头。安东尼奥抬起手臂，把指腹按在佩德罗光滑的脸颊一侧，向下按了按。佩德罗则挑起眉头看着他，不知道这个年轻的船长要做什么。

“好软喔。”

“你真是无聊啊，安东尼奥船长。”

两人说笑了一会儿，忽然，安东尼奥涨红着脸，对人鱼提出了一个请求。

“在你回去之前，”安东尼奥的声音越来越小，他的脸也越来越热，快要烧起来了，“我可以抱抱你吗？”

“当然，”佩德罗不太明白他说的是什么意思，他径直向安东尼奥张开手臂，并且在安东尼奥紧紧抱住他时，吻了吻对方的脸颊。

“可以亲你吗？”安东尼奥再次弱弱地开口询问。

“当然。”

说完，佩德罗便轻轻吻住了安东尼奥的嘴唇。他柔软的唇瓣让安东尼奥感到格外舒服，在安东尼奥反应过来之前，佩德罗把他湿热的舌头伸了进来。

“呃唔……”

安东尼奥没有想到，佩德罗身为人鱼，竟然吻技这么不一般。他只是紧紧闭上眼，感受佩德罗温柔的对待，同时感觉到自己的身体不可抑制地起了反应。

两人分开彼此的时候，安东尼奥感觉自己快要窒息了。他想尽快离开这里去迅速解决一下，却被佩德罗拉住了手臂。安东尼奥回头，看到人鱼斜着身子慵懒地倚在床铺上，水蓝色鱼尾侧向一边，他用手臂撑起脑袋，脸上带着自信又暧昧的笑容。

“不让我帮帮你么？”

“欸？！”

佩德罗俯下身子，伸手轻轻握住了安东尼奥的下身。安东尼奥猛地一颤，闭了闭眼，不去看佩德罗那张性感又充满魅惑力的脸。

佩德罗把脑袋凑近安东尼奥的阴茎，把它贴在自己脸颊上，抬起头冲安东尼奥一笑，后者迅速红了脸。

佩德罗张开嘴，一点点含住了安东尼奥的下体，直到最后，他的喉咙深处轻轻撞上阴茎头部，过热的东西刺激得佩德罗口腔收缩了一下，严严实实地包裹住了安东尼奥。

“嗯……”安东尼奥有些难耐。佩德罗见状，立刻强忍住不适感，抽动起自己的口腔。他能感觉它在自己口中不断跳动着脉径，好像随时要喷射出精液一般。

佩德罗伸出舌头仔细吮吸着阴茎顶端，然后是中间，最后他伸出手，紧紧抓住安东尼奥大腿腿根，把器物向自己口腔深处推了进去。

再一次顶到喉咙深处的时候，佩德罗感觉到有一只手从自己脊背向下抚摸着，停留在自己臀部。接着，一只手指刺入了他的泄殖腔口。

“呃呜……”佩德罗发不出声，只能做无意义的呻吟。安东尼奥继续刺入手指，在里面屈起指节，抚摸刺激着人鱼腔道内的肉壁，有透明的液体从腔内流出来，打湿了安东尼奥干燥的手掌 。

忽然安东尼奥伸出另一只手按住了佩德罗的脑袋，佩德罗猛地睁大双眼，口中的东西忽然射出浓稠的液体，直直奔向他的咽部流入食道。

佩德罗感觉自己现在满身都是安东尼奥的味道。安东尼奥低头担忧地看着佩德罗，佩德罗却抬头露出一个安慰的笑容。他这才发现，安东尼奥此刻已经脸红到了脖子根。

“我忍受不下去了，”安东尼奥低声道，言语里带着几分自责与愧疚，“我好想现在和你……”

“那就来吧。”

佩德罗听懂了安东尼奥的意思，他红着耳根，歪了歪脑袋，笑嘻嘻地回答。

安东尼奥把壮实的人鱼从床上抱起来，背对着自己，两只手禁锢住他的左右手臂，两腿叉开跪在人鱼鱼尾两侧。

佩德罗不禁有些紧张了起来。他脸上的笑意消失了，取而代之的是焦虑担忧的神情。

“别害怕。”安东尼奥哄着他，松开佩德罗的一只手臂去解自己的上衣。佩德罗听着一阵衣料摩擦的响声后，便有坚硬而滚烫的东西抵住了自己的鱼尾。

“哇，”佩德罗仍然不忘打趣这个容易害臊的年轻船长，“刚才已经帮你解决过一次了，你竟然还是这么兴奋呢。”

“别说了。”

安东尼奥果然害羞起来，佩德罗有些得意地笑了。果然，这个单纯的年轻人心思很好猜啊。

安东尼奥扳住佩德罗结实的双肩，低声重重喘了一口气。他向前挪了挪身体，把下体贴住佩德罗鱼尾更紧，以至于佩德罗能感受到他茎头的隐隐跳动。

“佩德罗，”他把下巴搁置在人鱼肩头，人鱼有些紧张地微微仰着脑袋，想要回头看一眼这个就要夺去自己第一次的男人，但他转头还是有些困难，只好垂下脑袋颤抖着身体，倾听着身后人的耳语，“可以吗？”

佩德罗点点头。

“随你所想，安东尼奥，你可是一船之长欸，”佩德罗尽量让自己的声音听起来是带着俏皮的笑意，而不是颤抖不止，“既然你想要占有我，那我即使想要拒绝，也是没有办法的呀。”

安东尼奥红了脸。

“别这样说……”

他忽然发力，把头部推到人鱼泄殖腔的入口，发觉两者大小实在是太过悬殊，不禁有些担心会伤害佩德罗的身体。但佩德罗依然安静地任由他摆布，安东尼奥便也没有担心太多。

安东尼奥一点点把头部整个没入泄殖腔口，感受到人鱼身体内部的潮湿滑润，接着他把后面的部分继续向里推动，还没没入到一半，他听到佩德罗终于没能抑制住地呻吟起来。安东尼奥本有些担心，但人鱼性感的呻吟声竟是让他冲昏了头脑，继续发狠力向里去推，把人鱼体内的腔道内里闭合处全部硬生生撞开。

“呃啊……”

佩德罗眼角有泪水止不住地滑落，他的呻吟竟是带了一点哭腔。他伸手想要抓住什么，但两只手臂都已经被安东尼奥紧紧钳制住，他只能咬着牙，努力把疼痛咽到肚子里。

“……抱歉。”

安东尼奥湿着脊背，紧紧从后方抱住佩德罗。此时他的身体已经完全没入佩德罗柔软的腔内。人鱼那紧致温暖的腔道吸得安东尼奥一阵头皮发麻，他使尽全身力气，才勉强抑制住自己没有狠狠把佩德罗推到墙壁上，紧贴着他的后背尽情操弄。

佩德罗轻轻摇摇头，示意自己的身体没问题。安东尼奥抱住他，下体仍然一动不动，只是抚弄着人鱼饱满的胸脯和健壮的腹肌。他的手不安分地游走着，捏住了佩德罗的一侧乳头。佩德罗低喘了一声，身体猛地颤抖了一下。

安东尼奥能感觉到人鱼身体忽然的收缩绞紧，他忽然有些恶趣味地捏住佩德罗的乳头，使劲逗弄起来。佩德罗喘息声渐渐加重了，他向前伸出没有被安东尼奥抓住的那只手臂，轻轻拍打着安东尼奥的手背。

安东尼奥没有什么捉弄人的兴趣，他只是再缓慢捏了捏另一侧乳头后，就放过了佩德罗。然后他狠狠掐住佩德罗的腰肢，把没入的下体从人鱼狭小的泄殖腔里再度向外抽拉。他烫得要命的下体摩擦着佩德罗最内里柔软敏感的腔肉，激得佩德罗一阵酥麻的快感冲上头顶，眼前有些晕乎乎的。

安东尼奥平稳缓慢地抽送了几下后，听着佩德罗断断续续的低声呻吟，不知道应不应该立刻加快速度。他怕人鱼脆弱的身体会因为粗暴的性事而受伤——毕竟人鱼上半身的伤也才痊愈不久。安东尼奥正想要俯下头去问，就听到佩德罗喃喃地道。

“很……舒服，安东尼奥……”佩德罗忍受着小腹下方难耐的痛涨感，努力笑着对他说，“你技术……很不赖嘛……”

安东尼奥不知道哪根弦被拨动了，他低头一口咬住了佩德罗的肩膀，吓了佩德罗一跳。在他反应过来之前，安东尼奥用力把茎体再度全部推进佩德罗体内，头部一下子顶到腔体深处最敏感的地方。

佩德罗终于高声呻吟起来。他还没能张口说些什么，安东尼奥就继续发狠劲，一次次紧紧贴住佩德罗冰凉的身体，径直撞到最深处的地方。佩德罗咬紧牙，泪水抑制不住地从他眼角滑落。

到后来，剧烈而持续的快感已经淹没了佩德罗的全身心，他甚至控制不住自己的涎水从嘴角滴落到被单上。他每每想要说些什么，一阵冲撞就让佩德罗到了嘴边的话语被撞得支离破碎。他整个身体都随着安东尼奥的大幅动作而前后摇摆，双手仍然被安东尼奥紧紧抓攥着，早已经印上了红痕。

“慢一点……”佩德罗终于忍受不住地轻声求饶。可安东尼奥才听不进去，他的动作反而更加频繁和粗野，佩德罗这才感觉到平日里的这个年轻人是多么温柔。他也只好作罢，只是仰起头呻吟喘息，带着一点控制不住的哭腔。佩德罗尽力地去迎合着安东尼奥的动作和幅度，忍受着巨大的快意和疼痛。

“这里好湿喔……”

安东尼奥稍稍放慢了动作，无意识地伸手摸了摸从佩德罗鱼尾流下的透明液体。佩德罗这才发觉自己身体里面已经潮湿成这样了，腔内不断有液体被挤出，慢慢打湿了了他的整个下半身，以及安东尼奥的腿根处。

“……”

佩德罗脸红了。安东尼奥并没有看到佩德罗涨得通红的脸颊，他只是继续低头动作。

在最后的阶段，安东尼奥干脆把佩德罗推到冰凉的墙壁上，按着他的脊背和肩膀，使劲冲撞。佩德罗把脸贴在墙上，紧紧闭上眼，低声呜咽。终于，有大股液体射入佩德罗的身体里，他也此时达到了高潮，身体剧烈地颤抖着，腔道紧紧吮吸着安东尼奥不让他出来。

“你好可爱啊。”安东尼奥伸手按压着佩德罗微微鼓起的小腹，接着又把手放在他的臀处揉弄。

“别……”

佩德罗猛地收紧了腔道，感觉自己的身体颤抖得更加厉害了。

安东尼奥小心地退出，带出了一大股浅白色的粘稠液体，混杂着佩德罗透明的体液。液体顺着佩德罗鱼尾流下，打湿了整片床单。佩德罗回头看着脏成一片的床发愁，安东尼奥却毫不在乎地紧紧把佩德罗抱入怀中亲吻。

“真是遗憾啊，”安东尼奥有些失落地道，“如果你是人类，我一定要把你带回家乡去，让你做我的爱人。”

“这样也很好啊，你在海洋上奔波，而我就是大海的儿子。”佩德罗喘着气，低声道，“你随时都可以在海上见到我，那时候还可以这样抱着我入睡。”

安东尼奥笑了，他揉揉佩德罗的长发，合上了眼睛。

“有点累了，小憩一会吧。”

两人就这样安静地相拥着入睡。听着舱外浪花拍打着船只的哗啦声，倚在床上吹着钻入窗口的带着腥味的海风，仿佛他们此刻都是海洋的儿女。


End file.
